The Lady of Cards
by Riri-kun
Summary: I control the cards. What will you do now?
1. Rescue

**I will uploading a bunch of stuff tomorrow. Nyaa~**

**I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Meh own nothing!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A mission, Cupid ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A card is put down on the table. Cries echo. Cries of sadness. She tilts her head to the side. "I control the cards. Didn't I tell you that before you wanted to play?"

She puts on a creepy smile and walks away. The Lady of Cards. You must be careful with her. She will use tricks. She will use lies. She will use whatever she has to win.

You must be careful with your moves. You must make your moves unpredictable. Or you will be trapped in her world. Never to come out.

Another game, another cry, another heart. "I'm sorry. But I did say to be careful." And she left them. She was always chosen. She never could decide for herself. Eventually she gave up.

But there was one time when she could choose. She choose a pink-haired girl. They played and played. And no matter how many turns there were the Lady of Cards just could not predict the next move. In the end, she lost.

"Now you have experienced losing. You have experienced sadness. You now know loneliness." The Lady of Cards felt tears come out of her eyes and did not stop them. She always kept everything in. Not showing weakness. This girl had it all figured out.

The Lady of Cards cried in the pink-haired girl's arms. "Now you are free from this curse. You may be free from this castle." The Lady of Cards nodded.

She hestitantly stepped out the doors of her castle of despair. There she was greeted by a hoard of friends. They welcomed her. They loved her. And she loved them back.

But this was only the beginning...

**I hope it was okay...?**

**Do watever u want from this point on**


	2. Invitation

**Nyaa nyaa nyaa banzai!**

**hee hee**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Random Input ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am, by now, exhausted. So the girl I choose was a princess. I give a weak smile. I look over to her other friends. They are a bunch of weirdos. Or at least in my eyes. They may seem like perfectos to the outside world but when it's just them they are nowhere near perfect. They act more like teenagers, not rulers of a kingdom.

I give a sigh and continued looking through the dresses. They had somehow convinced me to join them on a big, big ball. Now I'm okay with balls.(Meh: Oh my my) I just don't like big ones. (Meh: This is sooo dirty)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Balls Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I just stayed by the walls. I didn't want to be into the party. Not when the guys seem like they are horny. And I defenity do not want to be surrounded by and flirted with. It just gets so annoying. I look up and notice a head of purple. The back of the person looked like a female but the clothes said otherwise.

He walked up to me and started to talk to me. Although he did not get far since I didn't want to talk to him. "Why do you not want to talk with me?" he asked. I turned to him and stared at him. He seemed uneasy under my stare. 'He's not like others,' I confirmed. "I'll talk. I just didn't want to before," I say.

His face lightens up after I say that. We start talking a little before Amu came up to him and grabbed him away, saying sorry. I didn't mind but I did feel a little bit lonely. I wonder why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Skip, skip. Skip to my lou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was just about to walk out of the ballroom when somebody was calling my name. "Wait! Wait!" he said. I stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was panting, obvisiously he was running. He regained his breathing and said," Would you please accompany me to riding tomorrow?"

I inwardly blushed. This is not the first time that somebody asked me to accompany them but this person was just different. I thought about it. "I will have to get Amu's permission first," I said. "He looked like he was confused but before he could say anything Amu came up to us and said," Yes."

"But don't blame me when she gives you a bunch of rants and bruises," Amu said and dragged me away. When we reached the carriage that was when I full out blushed. I don't know why but he just made it possible. Amu glanced at me and smirked.

Oh god. This just got scary.

**nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa!~**

**did ya like meh singing? **

**hee hee**


	3. A Kind Mother

**im kinda on a time limit...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

"You must wear this!" Amu yelled. "Whhhhyyyyy?" I whined, showing her my chibi eyes. She was almost about to give in until two hands covered her eyes. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" Amu screamed. "Calm down Amu-koi," said a familiar voice. "Let go! I need to prepare my little girl for her date," Amu said and continued to put on the outfit.

She had somehow managed to get me into it. And when I looked into the mirror, I thought,'_Not bad,'_ "C'mon1 You can't be late. A gentleman is waiting for you," Amu said, pushing Rima towards the gates. Which was where Nagihiko was. He stepped off his horse and bowed in front of me.

"I hope you are happy to be riding with me," Nagi said. "It depends on if the ride is boring or not," I said, trying to climb onto the horse. Nagi chuckled and lifted me up onto the white horse. "H-hey! I can get onto it by myself!" I said, moving around in the grasp. "Well, you looked like you were in a tough spot so being the gentleman I am, I helped you," Nagi said.

I huffed and looked away," I'll believe you are a gentleman when you stop looking so feminine," I said, turning her head back. "Now,now... Don't fight already. You guys are even worse than Utau and Kukai. Go now before there is a war between you guys," Amu sighed. "Bye-bye!" Nagihiko said, riding off into the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the R&N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you like the town so far?" Nagi asked, starting a conversation with Rima. "It seems like a cheerful place. I think I'll really enjoy here," Rima said, sighing in contentment. "So who is Amu to you?" Nagi asked. "She is very special. She helped me get out of my little box. You could say that she is like my mother without the blood," Rima said, smiling gently.

"So she's taking care of another one, huh?" Nagi said, with a soft face. "What do you mean?" Rima asked. "She always wanted to help everyone. She would do everything to get that person happy. She is really kind. When I thought of giving up, she took me in. She found out about a past that I never knew and now I'm a prince," Nagihiko said, remembering old memories.

"Wow. I'm so touched right now," Rima said, tearing up a bit. "She would always make everyone else happy. But she never really took care of herself. That's when Ikuto came into the picture. Now her life has been happier than usual. And I thank Tsukiyomi-san for that," Nagihiko said. Suddenly the horse, Rima, and Nagihiko landed into the fountain with everyone else looking.

Nagihiko recovered first amd wemt to Rima, only to see her already standing up. "Are you okay?I-I'm so sor-" Nagi started until Rima had started laughing. "Ahahahahaha! *Gasp* Ahahahahaha!" she laughed, holding her stomach. "L-look at you-o-o... You l-look like a w-wet d-d-dog... AHAHA!" Rima laughed loudly. Nagihiko looked at her, but then started to laugh with her.

Slowly, their laughs filled up the whole town and soon they stopped laughing while wiping their tears. "Let's h-head back, shall we?" Nagihiko said, pulling Rima out of the fountain. "Mmh!" Rima nodded and geot on the horse, with Nagi's help of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"E-eto..." Rima glanced to the side. Right now, Amu had caught Nagihiko and Rima trying to sneak into the castle with "wet" clothes. She was staring down at them like a lion on the hunt. "Fufufu..." Amu said," You guys looked like you had fun."

"N-no! That's not what happened at all!" Rima defended. "Why are so nervous?" Amu asked innocently. "You're scaring me,Amu..." Rima said, backing away. Amu started to have tears in her eyes. "Wahh... Rima is scraed of meh nowww..." Amu wailed. Rima looked at her like she was crazy. First she looked like she was going to murder them and now she was all teary-eyed. "T-tsundere..." Rima said.

Nagi giggled and said," She can get quite emotional. So she's a bit hard to handle," Nagihiko said. "She wasn't ever like this before," Rima said. "That's because she can change how she looks like when she meets up with royals. She'll act like this with us, but she'll act that way with someone else," Nagihiko spoke with experience.

"Ikutoooo..." Amu wailed. Then the door opened to show the said prince. "Hey what's wrong?" IKuto asked, pulling her into an embrace. "Rima-chan is scraed of me," Amu cried. "W-wait! I-I'm not scared anymore! See?" Rima said, pulling her mouth upwards. Amu sniffled and looked at Rima. Then she smiled and glomped Rima. "Thank goodness," Amu said, rubbing Rima's back. Rima slowly closed her eyes and whispered," _Mommy..."_

**sorry if my charcters seem like OOC, but i've seen stories with amu or marik or watever act like this and i liked it. ^^ so im sorry if it disappoints you.**


	4. Wedding Plans

**my eyes hurt...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

I was sleeping when someone had screamed," What am I going to do?!" I tried to block out the voice by putting two pillows by my ears, but I still heard it. Man, that girl is loud. I lazily got out of the warm bed that was calling for me to come back. I'm not msking it up. It really was calling for me. (No it wasn't, Rima. Heheh. ^^)

I went into the hallway and headed towards Amu's room. When I opened the door I saw Yaya trying on a bunch of wedding dresses. I even saw veils, bouquets, and all the other bridal things. "What are you doing?" I ask while yawning. "Oh Rima. Good morning. Sorry for the loud screams. Yaya hasn't found her perfect wedding dress yet and I refuse to let her wear a dress out of candy!" Amu said.

"Oh. So when is the wedding?" I ask. "It's in two months," Yaya said, giggling. "Then you will really need to find it quickly!" I yell in surprise. "I know!" Yaya pouted. "You really act like a baby," I say, walking towards her. "Here. Why don't you be happy? It's going to be your wedding soon," I say, comforting her.

She gets the piece of candy and pops it in her mouth. She gives us a small smile and stands up slowly. "Alright. Since you've calmed down, let's go on a little shopping trip. We still need to pick up the cake and get the streamers," Amu said. She walked over to the bump on the bed that I didn't notice before and gives it a kiss.

"I'll be going now okay? Why don't you hang out with the guys today?" Amu says and grabs her purse. A hand pops out from under the blankets and waves. "Sure..." says a tired voice. He then yawns and shuffles deeper into the blankets. Amu giggles and pulls Yaya out of the wedding dress. "We can't let people see you in a wedding dress so early right? They might mistake you for marrying another guy," Amu said.

"Oh yeah..." Yaya said, staring into space. "Alright!" Yaya suddenly screamed and ran to the bathroom. Amu chuckles and says," The same as always."

**^^ a-not-her chapter! hurray, hurray!**


End file.
